


Best "Worst Day of her Life"

by PhotonTheFox



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fairy Family, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTheFox/pseuds/PhotonTheFox
Summary: Freyja just met those two children, and she knew she would kill everyone (her dearest brother NOT included of course) if anything happened to them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Best "Worst Day of her Life"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First time I write a fanfiction (not in my primary language on top of that) but I couldn't help but a notice a lack of both Modern AU and Family oriented Fics for Book 4's Dökkálfar, so I told myself I might as well try and hey, if that inspire people to write other fics about them, all the better! Enjoy (I hope) your read!

Collapsing on her bed, exhausted beyond belief, Freyja wondered once again what pushed her to do what she did. Jealousy? Compassion? Pride? ~~Love?~~

* * *

Earlier that week, on her way back from work, having heard the WORST news of the last decade, Freyja was understandably in an awful mood. Her dear older brother, the light of her life, her most important person in this forsaken world, just had children. CHILDREN! And two of them!

Thank the gods they were adopted or she would have fainted on the spot. The mere thought of a woman, ANY woman, taking him away from her was enough to make her tremble in a mix of fear and anger.

The only thing she wanted to do, right now was go home, maybe take a few ( ~~or more~~ ) swigs of that expensive liquor that one admirer offered her, go to bed and pretend today NEVER happened. This was the reason why she decided to go through a back alley in order to save time.

She regretted that decision the moment she felt she crushed something squishy and probably disgusting under her expensive heels. Swearing in frustration, the woman stepped off to see what the thing she stepped on was, and if her shoes could still be salvaged or needed to be thrown and burn to ashes (like this whole afternoon if you asked her).

The offending item revealed itself to be a half rotten orange. Seriously, couldn’t people know how to throw their trash away?! She wasn’t expecting much from the average person, but COME! ON!

As she decided to just go and not shot the “fruit” (if it could still be called that) as hard as she could in order to save her stilettos, Freyja caught a glimpse of something, hiding behind the trash can (the presence of which just reaffirmed the idea that whoever that citrus fruit belonged to was an IMBECILE in her mind). Curious, she decided to check out what it was, because it seemed way too big to be a simple rat.

As she approached the first shadow she saw another similar shape, tucked away in a similar corner. Suddenly on her guard, she grasped her phone, ready to both make a call and ~~run away~~ strategically retreat the second a problem arose. As she turned on the light, she realized, with a bit of disgust, what the shapes were.

Those were two little girls, barely above maybe eight years old, both looking at her in utter fear. Now, as much she disliked children, she wouldn’t have had such a repulsion to them. But their greasy hairs, their barely holding together “outfits” (if she could call those trash bags they wore clothes) and the smell emanating from them did.

And now she encountered two children beggars. Just great. During the short amount of time it took for her to roll her eyes at fate for its sense of humour, the two seemed to be fascinated at something just behind her. Freyja quickly glanced behind her to see what they were looking at and… Oh gods, they were looking at the orange. They weren’t sincerely thinking about…? The simple thought made her gag. During the time it took the woman to reel back from this realization, the two girls seemingly started to have a silent conversation.

Though, the moment Freya looked at their expressions on their dirt caked face, she understood what was truly going on. They weren’t even considering running away anymore. They were having a stand-off to see who would obtain the rotten meal. And from the looks of it, neither seemed ready to back down. They seemed ready to fight for it.

She still to this day don’t know what took her then and there. Was it maybe mercy? Pity on the two who seemed to have nothing? Or maybe just thinking her day was so bad, might as well end her bad luck string with a bang? Anyway, it seemed a part of her decided she wouldn’t be miserable at home tonight. Not alone at least.

“It seems you girls are looking for a meal tonight, Freya started, how about you come with me and we dine together?”

The children, understandably, didn’t move, instead looking at her with renewed fear. It took her a good moment to realize that it might not have been the first time a stranger offered them something like that, and it might not have ended well for them.

“Listen little ones, Freya sighed exasperated from their lack of trust but understanding enough. I have little patience today so I will only offer this once more. A free warm meal, take it or leave, or take the fruit on the ground, whatever pleases you.”

The woman looked at the two of them a bit more, and the moment she decided to give up and leave them to their own devices, one of them spoke up.

“-I’ll… I’ll go, spoked softly and coarsely the one with the short hair while getting up and closer.

-Very well, replied the older woman. What about you?”

The one with longer hair looked at the two of them for another good minute before nodding and joining them.

The three walked together to Freyja’s home, a two-story house she sincerely just bought for its proximity to her brother’s place and the gardening she could do, both at the front and at the back and now the gardens were filled by of her flowers (though her favorites were the thorny ones, she just loved them). She considered for a brief instant taking their hands in hers but decided against it because it would probably either frighten them and/or make her sick with all the disease they had might have on their hands (she did NOT want to infect her brother or his brats, because that would make him angry at her).

The white haired woman fished for her keys in her purse, she could feel the two of them stiffen next to her. She turned her hair to look at them and saw their awestruck expression at both the garden (which actually made her smile in pride) and at the sheer size of the building.

Opening her door, she let the children in, catching their terrified expression the moment she locked the door.

“I’ll let the keys here, in the door, Freyja reassured them. You’re free to leave whenever suits you.”

They seemed to relax a bit at that. Catching a better look at the girls now that there was more light, they appeared even more pitiful than the older woman caught at first glance: their clothes were in even worse condition than she saw at first glance, and their shoes couldn’t even be called that anymore, seeing their state. Their matted hair seemed clumped together with dirt and… were those twigs? How did those get there? No matter, Freyja decided, they DEFINETELY needed a bath, as soon as possible.

“Take off your shoes and follow me, she firmly declared. Let’s get you cleaned up before dinner.”

She led the two of them in the bathroom on the second floor after they (painstakingly, which worried her more than she cared to admit) took off their shoes. After showing them how her shower worked and giving each of them a towel, she left them to their own device, only for it to down on her that she had no other clothes and would have to either dress themselves back in their rags (that she was already on her way to throw away) or run around in only towels (clearly not an option).

Dropping their old clothes in a trash bag (that she put in another trash bag just to deal with the odor), she ran to her closet to grab shirt that could fit them, at least as little dress. She didn’t have many loose shirt (after her childhood, she developed a taste in form fitting clothes to entice and taunt both men and women once she obtained her curves) but the few she found seemed like they would do the trick.

Knocking at the door, she asked if they were alright and after receiving an affirmation by the short haired one, she announced that she left them clothes in front of the door and went to grab something for them to eat.

Opening her fridge, she only found a couple of eggs and tomatoes. She grimaced but grabbed everything and decided that, while she wasn’t the best cook, she shouldn’t fail to cook eggs for three.

* * *

She really needed cooking practice. No more take-out, left over and precooked dishes. Not as much at least. After failing three times in a row (and getting burnt by cooking oil twice as much), she managed to cooked two eggs with some tomatoes on the side for each of them.

Right on time too, as the girls just came down from their shower and she managed to take an actual good look at them. The short haired one’s hair were actually a burgundy and covered the right part of her head, cold blue eyes and surprisingly pale skin.  
  
The second one had long silver hair and ruby red eyes. While she also had pale skin, hers seemed healthier. They both looked at her and each other with still a bit of apprehension but seemed for the most part less hostile than before.

“-Thank you for the clothes, said the long haired one, the first time Freyja heard her speak.

-It is no problem, the white haired woman replied. You may keep those as I have no use for them. Dinner is ready, come and join me.”

At that, the girls’ eyes lit up and saw the plates waiting for them. They all but ran to the tables, took a seat and instantly began to devour the modest meal in front of them. Freyja took the last chair available and begun eating. Definitely burnt, judged Freyja grimacing a bit, but since the girls did not seem to complain, she did not bring attention to it. After all, hunger is the best spice.

Each time one of the girls took a break to drink water from their glass, they kept glaring at the other, as a warning not to take THEIR food, Freyja imagined. As they finished their meal, an awkward silence fell on the table. Well, they had their meal, what now? The woman kept thinking about what to do from here and the answer came as a yawn from the long haired girl.

“Would you like to stay the night? Proposed instinctively Freyja. You may use my bed, it is no bother.”

She did have another bedroom in the house, but it was to be her brothers’ and no way was she letting anyone sleep inside. She would.

While she wondered why she did not just throw them out once she gave them the meal she promised, the two of them had another silent conversation, less hostile and more curious this time around. After a few second, they agreed and Freyja led them to her room.

After making sure they were set for the night, she grabbed her nightgown, turned off the light and went to sleep in the other bedroom, still wondering what the hell was with today.

* * *

The next morning, Freyja great mood waking up in her brothers’ bedroom (and nobody can prove she slept there sometimes usually) was rapidly soured by remembering the day before. EVERYTHING about the day before.

“I might as well go check up on them”, she muttered to herself, dragging herself out of bed and to her bedroom.

She opened the door, only remembering afterward to knock softly on the now open door. The girls sat up, bags very apparent under their eyes. As she was going to ask them why they didn’t seem to have caught some sleep, the look they gave each other answered for her: they did not trust each other enough to sleep next to the other. She should not have been as concerned as she was. She had offered them an opportunity to have a night of rest, and they threw it away. She should just send them out and wish them luck. She had no responsibility to either of them. It should NOT bother her. And yet she sat on the bed with them.

“May I have a word with you two?” the woman asked, remarkably softly and kindly.

After both of them agreed, she continued:

“-Neither of you seem to have anywhere to go, am I correct?

-…No.

-I see. What are your names?

-I… I don’t know, admitted the long haired girl. Mommy used to call me by different names, but I heard those were bad words.

-I see, she repeated, surprising herself at both the spike of emotion that just overwhelmed her and at her calm she still showed them (that did not stop her from gripping the blanket so hard it hurt). What about you?

-… I don’t like my name.

-Why?

-… I hate the person that gave it to me, the short haired one quietly answered, full of a kind of hate that should not come from a child her age.

-I see, she said once again trying as hard as she could not to let her feelings overwhelm her.”

She thought hard and came to a conclusion after catching a glimpse of her garden. After sending a message on her phone that she would not come to work today, Freyja got up and asked them to follow her. While they seemed a bit afraid, they did not oppose her and came swiftly next to her. She gripped both of their hands this time, and led them to her backyard. There, she let them go and let them wander in the colorful garden of flowers. The wonder on their faces brought a level of happiness she did not expect. It seemed like the beauty of the flowers and their childish curiosity brought them out of their silence. They spent the next fifteen minutes asking her the name of every plant that stroke their fancies, from the beautiful roses to the little blackberry bramble.

After leaving them bask in the natural beauty a while longer, she called them back to her.

“Now then, can you show me which your favorite were?” she inquired.

The grey haired one agreed immediately, dragging her by the hand to a bush of white flowers with yellow coloration in the center, telling her excitedly that they were the prettiest of all. Freyja smiled.

“What about you?” she asked to the red haired one.

The short haired one took her hand and brought her to a tuff of red flowers and pointed at them. After nodding at her choice, she brought the two of them to the entrance of the garden.

“My name is Freyja Alfar, she begun, pointing at herself. If you accept it, your names will be the ones of the flowers you chose. Plumeria (she pointed to the long haired one) and Triandra (she pointed to the short haired one). How about it?”

The girls were both wide eyed and after a moment, both nodded.

“-Good, she continued. As you can see, this garden is quite big and as you could see I live here alone. It is quite a hassle to take care of it all by myself. Would you like to help me from now on?

-…Does that mean we can… stay? managed Plumeria, her voice trembling in disbelief.

-It would make it easier for you to take care of it if you’re near, so yes.”

After a moment of silence, Plumeria broke into tears and grabbed her hand, crying into it. Freyja first thought the snot from the girl would anger her, and yet she just felt happy for the trust the little girl showed her. Yet, Triandra stayed silent.

“-What about you, Triandra? Freyja asked

-Why? She answered. What do you gain from that? From us?

-Apart from the extra hands for my hobby of gardening? I do not know. But I feel you deserve better. So what will be your answer?”

Plumeria, still teary eyed, turned to the other girl. Triandra looked at both of them, one after the other then fell to the ground, the floodgates to her tears opened.

“Yes, yes, yes! She sobbed. I want to stay here too!”

Freyja just smiled and petted her head before grabbing her hand. She waited for them to both calm down to add:

“Now, there is a condition to this.”

At those words, they both tensed open, terrified for the worse.

“You two, Freyja continued, have to trust each other and be friends, okay?”

She clasped both of the girls hand together as they looked at each other. They stayed silent, watching each other, before finally they beamed at each other (well, Plumeria did, Triandra simply had a little smile on her face, but Freyja would learn later that this was Triandra’s equivalent of jumping in joy).

“-Let’s be friends, Triandra! Offered the grey haired, now former homeless girl.

-Okay, Plumeria, responded the burgundy haired, now former homeless girl.

-Good, declared Freyja. Now both of you, to bed, and sleep this time.”

The older woman led them back to her bedroom, tucking them both in. They both went out like lights. The door closed behind her, she took out her phone and looked for the closest food, child clothes’ and furniture’s stores. She sighed. What did she put herself into?

* * *

A few days later, Freyja had bought enough for each of the girls to have their own set of clothes and their own bedroom. They weren’t much decorated, but for a week’s worth of work, she did a pretty good job if she did say so herself.

Her days consisted now of waking up, preparing breakfast for three (pouring cereals in bowls counted, right?), waking up the girls, going to work ~~, praying that nothing goes wrong while she was away~~ , coming back home, teaching the girls about gardening, preparing dinner and lunch for tomorrow (well to be fair it was more like dividing the leftover of that evening takeout in two separate box to put in the fridge) and then finally crashing on her bed. She was tired. Exhausted.

Yet she couldn’t remember feeling so satisfied and happy in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go folks! Well, tell me if you liked it (and didn't cringe to much) :) ! I do have other idea for more One-Shots in this setting so feedback would be appreciated in order to improve myself for the next one. See ya!


End file.
